Lovesick
by AnimatedWriter1
Summary: Nick and Judy were living quite the good life together, however, now a call back from Nick's past has threatened their little slice of life. Just how will they cope? (revised and remade)


Judy slowly woke from her slumber to the sounds of mumbling from a familiar voice on the phone. "Today? Really? Fine fine fine, I'll see what I can do, don't think this changes anything!" Her awakening alerted a reddish fluffy tailed figure lying at her feet. "Morning, Nick." She said to the Vulpine.

"Oh, so you are still alive? With how long you were out I was beginning to worry." Nick said with a smile.

Judy could see pretty clearly through his little facade.

"Hey," Judy said pulling her feet off his lap and looked him in the eyes.

"It's pretty obvious you're worried about something Nick, what is it?"

"Am I really that easy to see through, carrots?." He said smirking.

"Well being with you this long has given me that power, so spill." She said with enthusiasm.

Nick dropped the smirk.

"Well if you must know." He said taking a breath "I got word someone from my past is coming to this area…" He said as he scratched his head.

"And who would that be?" Judy asked, "And why does that worry you so much?"

Nick looked at her sideways. Keeping eye contact with her for only a second. That second worried Her deeply.

"So who is it then?" Judy said with some concern.

"…"

"M- My friend John Doe, yeah friend," He said with an undertone of nervousness

"I feel there's much more to that."

"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't."

"Nick you're insufferable"

"You know you love it almost as much as me Jude"

"Perhaps"

"He's gonna be coming over…"

"Seriously Nick? Who even is he and why is he coming over our house?"

"Oh come on fluff, you'll probably like the guy I mean if I liked him at some point he can't be all that bad. You fell in love with me after all," He said gesturing to himself "So me being having good taste you just gotta like him." He said with a wide smile.

"You'd better hope I do, Else you and him will be out of the house," She said with a laugh

"Oooo, Maybe we can share embarrassing stories about you!" She said laughing

"Carrots I swear!. Don't you even think about it!" He said as he lounged for her pinning her down

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it hmm?," She said still laughing

"I can do quite a bit actually seeing you _are_ pinned down"

Her eyes widened at a sudden realization.

"Nick don't you dare!" she said as she struggle to get out of his grasp

Him being stronger than her brought her arms above her head

"So what were you saying about sharing embarrassing stories, Jude?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Hmm, thought so," He said triumphantly.

"Ok then, can you let me up please?" she said starting to relax.

"Nah, I like my prey vulnerable," he said as began to tickle her.

"Nick! NO! STOP!" She said laughing out loud

"Man you're just too easy," he said stopping

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

" A few times, though I hope you really will like him," He said bringing his face close to her's "Because he's coming over to stay for the night. He called today and needs some help." He stated leaving Judy in a state of shock.

"Eh, well," He said slipping on that nice little smug look he's known for "Go get some clothes on we have to go"

"I have clothes on," she said

"Just underwear does not count Jude," He said rolling his eyes

"For you? It's probably too much" she said with a wink

He coughed and turned to walk off a little flustered to get ready

"She learning a little too much from me." He muttered to himself

Nick went off to get ready along with Judy, getting a shower, putting his work clothes on, and then heading out for another long day at work.

After their shift was over they both headed off to the airport driving off to J.F.C Airport (Jackal .Feral. Canine airport) And along the entire way Judy kept asking questions much to Nick's annoyance

"So where did you meet him?"

"On Earth."

"How nice." She said mockingly

"How tall is he?" Judy questioned.

"No clue, Have not seen him in a while."

"Is he handsome?"

Nick tensed.

"Really Jude?"

"It's just a question Nick." She said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe he is, maybe he's not."

"So why have you not mentioned him to me before?"

"Because he really enjoys eating bunnies." He said with a sideways glance.

That one shut her up.

* * *

"We've arrived." He stated looking over at Judy

"Thank god, we've been driving for hours, This buck better be worth it Nickname." She said with a laugh as they got out going through the front doors.

The first thing that struck Judy when she saw John Doe was that he was actually strikingly handsome. He was near Judy's and also had a very similar fur color to her own. He had a soft yet piercing undertone green eye color that made him look like he could tell everything about you with just a glance. His look made Judy suddenly feel very self-conscious, as she started combing her fur back with her paws.

Nick and John met part way in a friendly embrace.

"How are you doing Nick? Long time no see!"

"I've been doing fine, How about yourself?" He asked with a feigned smile.

Judy took notice. "Something seems a little off about this whole thing," Judy questioned in her mind.

"So you're John?" Judy said interjecting.

"Uh yeah, Hello, I believe you're Judy right? Nick's fiancée?"

"Yeah, I am! It's nice to meet you," She said extending a paw.

John took it with a firm grip giving a hearty handshake.

"I can't wait to get to know you better, I hope you don't mind me crashing at your place for the night, I'm no bother really."

"I have no problems at all Mi casa tu casa as they say," Judy said with an airy nature.

Nick meanwhile was watching and thinking to himself that they certainly hit it off pretty quick.

"I've heard quite a few good things about you from Nick." She stated.

The buck turned to look at him "I'd hope not, I don't want him lying about me now." He said with a wink. In Nick's direction.

Nick just kinda shrugged and pretended he was interested in something out the window.

Judy chuckled at his statement as Nick made his way around them picking up John's bag as they then made their way to the car. Nick placed all the stuff in the trunk and Judy took the driver's seat knowing they may want to talk and catch up.

They talked and talked in the car for half of the ride when Judy had noticed that they became very quiet all of a sudden, she looked in her front visor and saw that they were both fast asleep leaning in on each other. She smiled to herself "How adorable." She whispered to herself.

When they finally arrived at their humble abode, Judy went to the back and gently woke Nick from his slumber.

"Wakey wakey Nick." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Hmm?" He replied sleepily.

"We're home, Come on, get up you old goof".

"Uhuh, I'm up." He said as he climbed out the car around the back. He picked up some bags and went into the house.

Nick had brought in most of John's stuff and set them by the couch with him tailing behind with the rest.

"Welcome to our little slice of life home John," Nick stated.

"Here's where you'll be crashing for the night." He said pointing to the couch. "Don't worry, it's comfortable. I'd know." He said pointedly looking in Judy's direction.

She walked in their bedroom flipping him the bird as she shut the door.

In the background, you could hear the rushing of water as a shower was being turned on.

"The bathroom is over to the left over there if you need it." Nick said to john pointing to a door.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem."

"No really thanks for taking me up Nick, I know we did not really part well and all-"

Nick raised his hand. "Don't worry about it, I'm over the past. You're welcome here, you do have arrangements for housing tomorrow though right?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be out of your hair by tomorrow morning."

"Well, in that case, I'm pretty exhausted I think I might just hit the hay." Nick said to John as he walked into his room.

Soon after the showers waters stopped and Judy came out of their room. (fully clothed, Dirty minded reader lol)

"So how are you John? Liking the house?"

"Yeah, it's very nice." He said looking around.

"Um, Just how much did Nick tell you about me?" He asked.

"Nothing much, Just that you used to be good friends is all."

"Hmm, yeah Friends," John said sarcastically.

"Ok then, If not friends what else?" She said "Co-workers or something?"

"More along the lines of boyfriend." He said turning a slight shade of red.

"... What?" She said apprehensively.

"Nick was my boyfriend." He coughed.

"Oh, my god I did not know he was- that he was-" She swiveled her head towards the door.

"Nick's gay?" She said clearly showing a little panic "So wait does he really like me or is this just?"

"Oh no, no, no! Not at all he's Um Bi… Both guys and gals…" He said trailing off.

"Why did he never tell me something like this!" She said in a whisper.

"I don't know, ask him! He obviously wants to leave me in his past!" he said pouting.

"Well, I'd think he'd want to given he's getting ya know, getting married to me and all! How did you guys even break up?"

"Um… I don't really want to get into that..." He said meekly.

"It was very hard for me, I was just so used to talking to him on a daily, laughing, dates, games. All up in smoke. I'd rather not relive the moment he left ok?"

"Oh no, you're gonna tell me all right. I've just got to know this."

"No really, I really just don't want to talk about it… It's a little personal… If anything ask Nick… He'll Probably better to explain it to you anyway."

"Was it really that bad?"

"... yes."

"Fine, I'll talk to him about it, we'll see what's up"

* * *

Judy did not sleep all that well. "Why would Nick not tell me this! And what if Nick's still… No, No he

would never… Would he?" This type of train of thought continued throughout most of the night until Judy's body gave in and she fell asleep.

The next morning Nick awoke to the smell of Pancakes being cooked and a hint of blueberry. He got up, threw some clothes on, and walked out.

He walked up to Judy and began massaging her shoulders .

"Hey carrots that smells absolutely wond-" He said stopping in his tracks.

"Oh Hey, Nick!" John said, "you surprised me! I um, decided to make you guys some breakfast to thank you for helping me out." He said turning bright red.

"I um yeah… Thank you very much… Judy does not have to know about what just happened ok?"

"Agreed…"

"Oh I think I know plenty." Judy said off in the sidelines with a raised phone in her hands as she clicked stop recording.

"Judy!"

* * *

Hello everyone! Animated Writer here with what I thought was gonna be a quick one-shot. It has, however, turned into something I want to go a little more in depth with because I like the way that it has turned out so far :). Don't worry tails is still underway. This was just a spark of insanity that i decided to put into words. Hope you are enjoying it so far! (This time I did it ((Mostly)) on my own too! Aren't you proud?... I am… lol) See you all in the next chapter and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. It greatly helps me evolve as a writer being given you guy's wonderful insight!


End file.
